愛の意味 Ai no Imi
by pppeppermint
Summary: "Arti Cinta?" Nah, menurut kalian, apa arti cinta itu?, perjalanan Sora mencari tahu arti cinta untuk tugasnya. My first fic with OC.


**Title: ** 愛の意味 (Ai no Imi)

**Warning : **Gender Bender, bit OOC, banyak OC disini ^^

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Present By**

_TakonYaki

* * *

_

Seorang bocah lelaki berumur 12 tahun itu terlihat duduk dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang ditautkan sambil merenungkan sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut, pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Di depannya terlihat sebuah buku dengan sebuah pena yang bertengger manis di sisinya. Sebaris kata terlihat di buku yang tengah terbuka lebar itu.

_Meaning of Love._

Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah tangan putih pucat menyentil dahinya,

"AWW! _Mom!_ Sakit! " Protesnya.

Wanita muda di depannya tersinyum simpul,"Hn."

Bocah yang dipanggil Sora itu mendengus kesal, sembari memegangi dahinya yang masih terasa sakit, ia menatap ibunya kesal, mulutnya yang sedikit dimonyongkan menandakan ia tengah merajuk.

Tangan pucat ibunya kembali terangkat untuk mengacak pelan rambut putra kesayangannya itu, "Dahimu berkerut tadi, ibu tak suka melihatmu berpikir terlalu keras, otakmu takkan sanggup menahannya, mengingat kau keturunan ayahmu itu," Ucapnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Uff, ibu selalu mengatakan itu pada ayah, aku tahu, ejekan yang sama setiap hari, aku jadi tak yakin cinta ibu pada ayah."

Bibir wanita muda itu terangkat sedikit, ia kemudian mendengus perlahan, "Kurasa ia tahu jawabannya, Sora." Ucapnya lagi sembari kembali mengacak rambut putranya itu.

"Urgh, hentikan, bu! Kau merusak rambutku!" Protesnya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum simpul, suatu kesenangan tersendiri saat mengusili anakmu, bukan?

"Ne, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Terlihat serius sekali." Ucapnya.

Bocah itu mendesah pelan, "Ai," Ucapnya.

"Ai?" Tanya sang ibu.

Bocah itu mengangguk, "Yup, entah kenapa Neji-sensei memberikan tugas untuk mencari arti ai berdasarkan kehidupan yang masing-masing kami jalani..."Jelasnya.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum kecil, ia bisa membayangkan teman satu angkatannya itu memberi tugas seperti itu. "Benarkah? Tak kusangka Neji memberi tugas yang... err... seperti itu," Ucapnya.

"Yeah, dan itu merepotkan, Ibu."

Wanita muda itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Darimana kau dapat kata 'merepotkan' itu Sora? Kau jangan ikut-ikutan sensei Shikamaru mu itu."

Sora tertawa kecil, mengingat sang ibu tak terlalu bersahabat dengan senseinya yang malas itu.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya sekarang?" Tanya wanita muda itu.

"Hah?"

Wanita muda itu menggeleng pelan, "Ya ampun, tak kusangka kalau otakmu benar-benar keturunan ayahmu..."Ucapnya menggoda, dan dibalas dengan bibir manyun sang bocah menandakan ia tengah kesal, "Maksud ibu, apa masalahnya sekarang sehingga kau terlihat sangat serius?" Ucapnya dengan santai dan bersikap tak peduli dengan empat sudut siku-siku yang tengah muncul di kepala sang bocah.

"Ck, ibu! Menyamakanku dengan ayah dan mengejek kami bodoh, itu sama saja menghina genmu tahu!"

Tangan putih pucat itu terangkat dan dengan segera menjitak kepala sang bocah berambut hitam dan bermata biru itu,

PLETAK! "Berani-beraninya kau membentak ibu!"

"Ittai!"

"Salahkan gen ayahmu yang menurun padamu! Dasar!"

Sang bocah meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya, "Lagian ibu bilang apa masalahnya, tentu saja masalah, aku tak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun!" Ucapnya sembari terus mengusap pelan kepalanya yang telah jadi korban jitakan ibunya tercinta itu, ^^.

"Ck, tentu saja tak ada masalah, tinggal mengartikan kata cinta kan? Lalu apa susahnya?"

Sang bocah mendengus pelan, ia teringat kata ayahnya yang selalu mengatakan sang ibu dulu adalah si jenius di Konoha. Namun kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tampak berpikir, "Uhm... tapi kata ayah, ibu itu paling tak peka hal seperti ini..." Ia menyipitkan matanya sehingga tampak menyelidiki sang ibu, "Memangnya bagi ibu, cinta itu apa?" Tanyanya dengan seringaian khasnya yang pastinya turunan dari sang ibu sendiri.

Wajah wanita muda itu merona sedikit, ia lalu tersenyum simpul, "Cinta itu... " Ia tampak menerawang jauh, Sora dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari ibunya itu, maklum, sang ibu memang terkenal dengan minim ekspresi dan jarang bicara, serta paling tak peka dengan yang seperti ini.

"Cinta itu adalah ketika seseorang membawaku keluar dari kegelapan," Ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya, Sora mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, "Apaan itu? Cih, itu bukan arti cinta ibu!" Protesnya.

"Ne, Sora-kun, bagi ibu itulah cinta," Ucapnya seraya berdiri, "Apa artinya itu?" Tanya sang bocah lagi, wanita muda itu tersenyum, "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Ucapnya dengan senyum liciknya, ia kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang bocah.

Sora terbengong melihat sosok ibunya yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, "Arggh! Ibu sama sekali tak membantu! Apa-apan itu? Malah menambah soal yang baru, cih!" Umpatnya seraya mengacak rambutnya yang sedari awal sudah berantakan.

Ia berpikir lagi, dahinya kembali berkerut, ibunya terlalu jenius, sampai memberikan arti cinta yang bahkan tak ada di kamus manapun, lalu darimana sang ibu mengartikan cinta itu?

"Arghh! Aku bisa gila!" Teriaknya frustasi, ia kemudian meraih alat tulisnya dan berdiri untuk bersiap keluar, "Kurasa, aku butuh refreshing..." Ujarnya kemudian.

Bocah itupun merapihkan barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, sementara itu dari balik pintu dapur, sang ibu tersenyum penuh arti pada sosok bocah yang menghilang dibalik pintu, "Cintalah yang menyelamatkan ibumu, anakku sayang."

* * *

**OoO

* * *

**

Sora sedang berjalan santai sambil berusaha memberikan penyegaran pada otaknya, yang sudah bekerja keras beberapa jam terakhir, meski tak ada hasil sih. Menghabiskan banyak waktu tanpa hasil itu menyedihkan. Ia jadi mulai mempercayai kata-kata ibunya yang selalu menyamakan otaknya dengan otak sang ayah yang pas-pas an dan bahkan telah diberi panggilan kesayangan oleh sang ibu, 'Baka-dobe'.

Ia berjalan santai melewati setiap sudut desa, berusaha mencari tempat ternyaman yang bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit rilex. Rambut hitamnya berkibar perlahan diterpa angin yang membelai rambutnya lembut. Mata birunya berkilat penuh tanda tanya, kulit pucatnya terlihat cantik di bawah sinar matahari. Saat ini di Konoha, ia adalah makhluk tertampan, wajar, keturunan dari sang ibu yang notabene memiliki kecantikan luar biasa dan sang ayah yang lumayan tampan.

"Sora!" Panggil seseorang padanya, ia menengok, beberapa sosok temannya terlihat, ia pun mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, turunan dari sang ayah.

Ia berlari menuju teman-temannya, "Hai!" Sapanya.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum, maklum dengan semangat bocah ini, yang merupakan turunan dari sang ayah, yang juga seorang yang sangat penting di desa ini, Rokudaime mereka.

"Ada apa? Tumben kalian berkumpul,"Ucap Sora.

Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu menghembuskan nafas tanda frustasi, "Ng? Kenapa?" Tanya Sora lagi, dan bukannya dijawab, salah seorang bocah lelaki diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata hijaunya membuka suara, "Sora, apa tugas dari Neji-sensei sudah kau selesaikan?" Tanyanya, seketika itupun Sora tersentak, menampilkan cengiran khasnya lagi, "Sakuya, Ng... soal itu..."

"Aha! Sudah kubilang dia juga pasti belum selesai!" Potong seorang gadis sebayanya yang memiliki rabut hitam tanpa pupil itu. Sora mendengus kesal, "Cih, aku yakin kau juga belum, Hana." Ucapnya kesal.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hana itu mendelik kesal, "Apa maksudmu, Sora? Kau memang selalu meremehkan aku!" Ucapnya kesal. Sora tersenyum mengejek, dan dimulailah pertengkaran dua insan itu, temanya yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas, mereka sudah cukup kenyang melihat pertengkaran kedua orang itu.

"Hm! Sora, jadi kau juga belum selesai?" Ucap bocah lelaki berambut hitam dan terlihat bosan serta er.. mengantuk itu, dan sukses membuat pertengkaran kedua orang itu terhenti, "Eh?" Tanya Sora, sedikit bingung karena ternyata temannya yang satu itu sedang tidak tidur, kebiasaan yang merupakan turunan sepertinya.

Sora menyengir, sadar akan tujuannya refreshing tadi, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Uhm... begitulah, Inari, aku tak menemukan apapun, malah bertambah pusing dengan penjelasan cinta menurut ibuku, cih!" Runtuknya kesal.

Alis Sakuya terangkat sebelah, "Apa yang dikatakan ibumu, Sora?" Tanyanya.

Sora tampak berpikir, "Ung, katanya cinta itu adalah ketika seseorang membawanya keluar dari kegelapan," Jawabnya. Yang lain memandang bingung, "Apa-apaan itu?" Ucap mereka serempak.

Sora hanya bisa kembali mendengus kesal, "Benar kan? Dasar menyebalkan!" Keluhnya.

"Uhm... mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya kalau kau menanyakan hal yang sama pada ayahmu, Sora." Ucap Inari sekenanya, dan dijawab dengan pandangan bingung Sora.

"Ck, maksudku, semakin banyak referensi akan lebih baik bukan?"

Mereka terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu salah seorang di antara mereka angkat bicara, "A-ano, sebenarnya aku sempat tanya ayah, dan dia jawab 'cinta itu adalah pemberian maaf yang akan terus diberikan meski tak pernah terucapkan'..." Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang tak berpupil.

"H-Heh? Benarkah, Kagu? Uaah~~ tak kusangka Neji-sensei mengartikan cinta seperti itu!" Ucap Hana. Kagu mengangguk, "Begitulah, sedangkan ibu bilang cinta itu adalah dua kubu seperti yin dan yan yang bersatu membentuk simbol yang tak terpisahkan," Ucapnya lagi dan disambut "Wah~~" dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah bertanya pada ayah dan ibuku tentang cinta itu." Ujar Sakuya sembari memandang teman-temannya dengan sedikit grogi, "Lalu?" Tanya Sora, gadis itu menghela perlahan, "Uhm... ibu bilang, cinta itu seperti bunga yang tengah mekar dan memperindah dunia ini," Jawabnya, temannya yang lain mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Hana, ia terlihat penasaran, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

Sakuya tak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat malu. Melihat itu, Sora menyengir usil, "Hahaha, sepertinya aku tahu, ayahmu pasti bilang 'Cinta itu adalah semangat masa muda yang membara-bara' HAHAHA!" Teriak Sora. Melihat itu, Sakuya maju ke depan Sora dan memberikan bocah itu sebuah jitakan keras.

"AWWW! ITTAI! Apa-apaan kau?" Protesnya.

Sakuya memandangnya sebal, "Dasar! Bagaimanapun juga, dia ayahku!" Sora mendelik kesal ke arahnya, ia memang keterlaluan, tapi ia benar kan?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hana?" Tanya Sakuya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hana mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Cinta itu ... mendamaikan, tak terbatas pada manusia, tumbuhan ataupun hewan." Jawabnya, "Itu menurut ayah atau ibumu?" Tanya Sora.

"Dua-duanya!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Heh? Kompak begitu? Irinya~..." Kata Sakuya.

"Hehe."

Sora menoleh pada sahabatnya, "Kau sendiri, Inari?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Inari menoleh dengan malas, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menguap, "Ng, menurut ayah, cinta itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang merepotkan namun ia tak pernah keberatan untuk kerepotan." Ucapnya, Sora masih memandangnya, "Dan jangan tanya aku pendapat ibu, itu merepotkan. Karena beliau akan menjelaskannya panjang lebar, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengarnya." Ucapnya sambil sesekali menguap. Teman-temannya hanya _sweatdrop, _mengingat ibu Inari adalah orang yang sangat cerewet.

Sora berpikir sejenak, ia terpikir sesuatu kini. "Uhm... kurasa aku harus menemui ayah sekarang, jaa, minna!" Pamitnya sebelum berlalu menuju Hokage Tower, tempat sang ayah bekerja.

* * *

**OoO

* * *

**

Diketuknya pintu itu, lalu setelah terdengar suara yang mempersilahkan ia masuk, ia pun membuka pintu perlahan, tampaklah seorang pria berperawakan tampan dengan kulit coklatnya yang menawan, mata biru yang indah dan rambut pirang seperti matahari.

"Sora? Ada apa?" Sapa sang Hokage pada anak kesayangannya.

"Ayah, boleh aku mengganggu sebentar?" Tanyanya.

Hokage tersenyum, menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya, "Tentu!" Jawabnya.

"Uhm... menurut ayah, cinta itu apa?" Tanya Sora, langsung pada permasalahan. Sang Hokage sedikit tersentak, teh yang baru saja ia seruput sontak keluar dengan tak elitnya. "Err... kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Sora merengut kesal, teringat tugas merepotkan yang sebenarnya ia pun tak menginginkannya, "Itu... tugasku dari Neji- sensei," Jawabnya. Dahi sang Hokage berkerut, sedikit aneh membayangkan Neji memberi tugas aneh itu.

"Argghh, sudahlah ayah, jawab saja! Aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu yang bakalan lama itu, aku tak punya banyak waktu," Runtuknya kesal.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepalanya, ingin rasanya menjitak kepala sang bocah, "Cih, kenapa sifat sombongmu itu tertular dari ibumu juga sih! Menyebalkan!" Protesnya. Sora hanya memandangnya tanpa suara, sang Hokage yang menyadarinya kemudian memilih menjawab saja, daripada ia harus menghadapi kemarahan sang bocah, ia mengacak rambut pirangnya yang semakin berantakan,

"Hump... cinta itu... " Ia tampak berpikir, "adalah sesuatu harus dikejar!" Jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Perkataannya benar-benar sukses membuat sang bocah semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa-apaan lagi itu! Gah! Ayah sama saja dengan ibu!" Protesnya kesal dan kemudian langsung berlalu dari kantor sang ayah, bahkan kata pamitpun tak ada, sopan sekali. Sang ayah hanya menyengir, "Sama, heh?" Katanya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

**OoO

* * *

**

SRET!

Satu robekan kertas lagi. Sora kembali meremas kertasnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kamar itu telah berubah fungsi jadi tempat sampah dadakan rupanya. Belasan remasan kertas terlihat 'menghiasi' setiap sudut kamar dengan nuansa kuning itu. Ia menghelas nafas pelan, frustasi akan keadaannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar tak punya ide untuk menulis arti cinta yang merupakan tugas dari salah satu senseinya itu.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bergambarkan langit, siang dan malam. Ia sangat suka langit, seperti namanya, Sora yang berarti langit. Rasanya di langit, siang dan malam nampak seperti bertukaran menjaganya. Ia merenung menatap langit kamarnya.

Ia memandangi dua warna kontras di langit kamarnya. Siang yang cerah dengan warna biru yang diselingi warna kuning, dan malam yang indah dengan taburan bintang yang meneduhkan.

Biru, kuning dan hitam.

Entah kenapa ia seperti teringat sesuatu,

_Ayahmu itu bagai matahari bagi keluarga ini, Sora._

Ia teringat perkataan seorang wanita, suara yang dikenalnya, suara sang ibu, Namikaze Sasuki.

_Karena ibumu adalah kegelapan malam, dan membuatku berpikir aku harus mendapatkannya._

Dan kali ini suara serak yang berat terdengar, suara sang ayah, Namikaze Naruto, sang Hokage keenam.

Matanya membulat, tiba-tiba ia terbangun dari tidur terlentangnya. Ia mengambil pena yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di samping buku tugasnya. Ia menuliskan sebarit kalimat tentang cinta versi dirinya. Ia memandang tulisan itu dengan mata berbinar. Puas akan apa yang ia tuliskan.

Yah, cinta menurut ayah dan ibunya, arti cinta yang didapatkan setelah mereka berdua sama-sama letih menjalani hidup yang kelam ini. Cinta itu ... sesuatu yang membuat kedua orangtuanya bertahan untuk saling menyelamatkandan cinta itulah yang membuat mereka tak pernah letih untuk saling mengingatkan.

Matanya letih, ia mulai beranjak ke tempat tidur. Ia terlalu letih menghadapi hari ini. Matanyapun terpejam menuju dunia mimpi.

* * *

**OoO

* * *

**

Sebuah buku di atas meja belajar sang Namikaze muda itu masih dalam posisi terbuka, memperlihatkan sebarit tulisan yang baru saja ditulis oleh pemiliknya.

_Cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu tersenyum saat kau kelelahan.

* * *

_

OWARI

* * *

**Jadi, mengertikah kalian siapa orang tua anak2 itu? *dihajar massa***

**Haha, begitulah, jadi, NaruFemSasu, SakuLee, KibaHina, ShikaIno dan NejiTenten... hehehe.**

**Hanya ingin menguraikan arti cinta menurut mereka. ^^ , **

**Dan... bagaimana cinta versi kalian?**

**Salam Hangat,**

**Tako n Yaki**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
